This invention relates to an improved laser collimator in which reflected light from a glass window on a laser projector housing is removed from light reflected to a sensor.
Laser scanning projectors are utilized in many industrial applications. Laser projectors are utilized to provide a scanned image to replace templates for the alignment of parts such as vehicle body plies, and truss components. In addition, laser projectors are utilized in other industrial applications such as indicating the location to remove parts from a piece of fabric or leather.
An initial step in utilizing such laser systems is to calibrate the location of the laser projector relative to reference points adjacent to the workpiece. To this end, a laser beam is directed off of reference reflectors. The light is reflected back from the reference reflector to a sensor on the laser projector housing. A control identifies the location of the reference points through the reflected light, and is able to identify the location of the projector in space. The technology utilized in such applications is known.
There are some challenges to this type of system. In one major challenge, the sensor for the reflected light must only be exposed to the light reflected from the reference point. Thus, light reflected from components in the laser system would preferably not reach the sensor. In the known laser projectors, there is a glass window or lens placed forwardly of the laser source, and through which the laser beam is directed toward the reference reflector. Light may sometimes be reflected from this window, and may be misidentified at the sensor as reflected light from the reference point. This is undesirable.